Broly's Twins
by Elemental-Knowledge
Summary: There was only one person Broly has ever let live. This person became his wife, and bearer to his children; Fush and Ward. They are Half Saiyan, but their other half is near extinct. These two travel to Earth, only to be discovered by Gohan. And with a new threat approaching, will Broly's children act like their father, or help the Z-fighters? UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**If you read Premier Adventure, don't worry; this will be friendlier.**

Roshi woke up from his bed at the usual time of six am, had his usual cereal that consisted of cereal and a sandwich, went to his usual spot on his couch, pet his old friend Umigame, and reached for his TV remote that he left in its usual place. Roshi's eyebrows twitched together before he looked to find his coffee table to be blank.

"Where's my remote?" Roshi asked nobody in particular, but received a ruffling sound in his kitchen. It sounded like Goku eating. "Goku, is that you?" Roshi asked as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Food was strewn everywhere, hiding the intruder. "HEY!" Roshi yelled, and saw some brown hair appear from behind the mountain of food. "Who are you, and why are you in my house?" Roshi asked. Two teenagers, one a boy and the other one a girl, stood up from behind the food. The boy was wearing something that resembled leather armour, and the girl was wearing a deep red tunic. Both were wearing capes with a brown colouration.

The two teenage intruders started speaking to each other in a language that largely resembled English, but Roshi couldn't get anything out of it. Not like he was trying, mind you; he was more focused on the V-neck of the girl's tunic, partially revealing two _large_ things that appealed to him _**greatly**_. _'Time to put your game on, old-timer!'_

The boy saw Roshi's expression, and where he was staring, and promptly beat the old-man shit out of him. Roshi didn't sense much power from the teenager, but was quickly put to the ground none the less.

Umigame slowly entered the kitchen, and examined the situation. "I suggest you stop." Umigame said slowly, and got into a fighting pose. "Or I'll make you."

The boy and girl laughed at the old turtle, and went back to raiding Roshi's fridge. Umigame tried to attack, but was kicked away by the girl. This pattern would continue for the next thirty minutes until Gohan arrived at Kame-House. He sensed two large power levels inside the house, and got suspicious.

"Master Roshi, you in there?" Gohan asked from a slightly opened door. When Roshi's unconscious body slammed the door open, Gohan rushed in with Super Saiyan energy surging through his body. His energy attracted the attention of the two teenagers. Gohan examined them. Leather armour and Red tunic. But there was something off about the two. He couldn't pin-point exactly what it was, and chose to disregard it when they came at him with their fists. He had a difficult time blocking the both of them, and ended up being punched through a wall.

"Stop!" Gohan yelled, and exited the Super Saiyan state. The two fighters stopped fighting, and walked towards Gohan. "Who are you?" Gohan asked.

The boy pointed to himself. "I am Ward." The boy replied.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "I am Fush." The girl replied.

"Odd names if I've ever heard any. Mine's Gohan." Gohan said, and walked over to the unconscious Roshi, determined he'd be fine, and walked back to Ward and Fush. "From what I saw, you two are hungry, right?" Gohan asked, and received a nod from the two.

"Yes." The girl answered.

Gohan thought of going to the lookout, but thought of a better source of food; his house. "If you follow me, I can get you some food." Gohan offered, and the two mystery teenagers nodded fervently.

()

It was summer-break at Gohan's college, so he was currently staying with his parents and brother in the mountainous area he called home. When he landed, Goku shot out of the house with excitement.

"I SENSE POWER!" He exclaimed happily, and saw Gohan followed by two teenagers. He couldn't recognize the other two, so got ready to fight. "Gohan, who are they?" Goku asked.

Gohan gestured for Ward and Fush to come forward. "These two are Ward and Fush. They were at Kame-House raiding Master Roshi's fridge." Gohan introduced the two odd teenagers.

Goku sensed their energy, and found it vaguely familiar. "You two aren't human, are you?" Goku asked. He sensed Saiyan energy from the two, but they were obviously not Saiyan. Their calm demeanor proved them to be either a hybrid, or a race similar to Saiyans.

The boy in leather armour looked slightly confused. He understood most of what Goku was saying, but couldn't get the meaning of his question.

Goku shrugged. "They don't speak English, do they?" He asked his son.

Gohan looked at the two. "They speak enough English, but I think they can do with some learning." Gohan concluded.

()

Gohan, followed by Fush and Ward, flew to Satan City in search of someone who could teach Ward and Fush English. Once they reached the city gates, Gohan landed and started walking towards Videl's house. Fush and Ward acted worse than tourists, and started looking at everything; literally _everything_. If Gohan didn't forcefully stop them, half the city would be in one pile of crumbled mess.

Gohan walked past the absurdly annoying paparazzi, through the Satan Mansion gates, and to the door.

After knocking, Majin Buu answered the door. "Majin Buu opened door for Gohan." Majin Buu said in his usual child-like voice.

"Thanks Buu. Can you get Videl for me?" Gohan asked, and the pink spherical being went to get Videl. Gohan brought Fush and Ward into the large living room, and sat them down on a couch. Minutes later, Videl started running down the stairs in a large white T-shirt, and jeans that went to her knees.

"Hi Gohan!" Videl said as she entered the living room, but stopped when she saw two strangers. "Who the hell are they?" Videl asked.

Gohan looked to the two teenagers, then back to Videl. "These two were raiding Kame-House. I brought them here to see if you can teach them English." Gohan explained. Videl sweat-dropped.

"You could have gone to Bulma's place. She has the new language-learning capsules." Videl suggested, and the strangers' ears perked up… Wait, _that's_ what's different about them!

Gohan finally realized they had ears similar to those of an elf and face-palmed for not noticing. "I just realized; they look like elves." Gohan groaned, and left with the two elf-like beings. He flew over to Bulma's house within a minute, and sensed Vegeta's extraordinary power. _'I thought Bulma sent him to a different planet for the week.'_ Gohan thought to himself. When he landed, he was greeted by Bulma who was outside enjoying the nice weather.

"Hi Gohan, what brings you here?" Bulma asked, and turned her attention to the Elf-like beings behind Gohan. "And who or what are they?"

Gohan gestured for Fush and Ward to come forward. "This is Fush, and the other one is Ward. I saw them raiding Master Roshi's house earlier today." Gohan introduced the two, and turned back to Bulma. "I need two of those language capsules for these two."

Bulma rolled her eyes and went to get said capsules. When she returned, she gave Gohan two small capsules. "These capsules are actually activated when consumed, so don't go looking for a button." Bulma explained, and lit a cigarette and headed to her backyard.

Gohan looked at the two pills with some confusion, but gave them to Fush and Ward anyways.

()

A few days later, Fush and Ward flew down from the lookout, leaving Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo with no food and extensive damage to the tower. Fush and Ward also left the three with confusion as to what their race is. They confirmed that they're part Saiyan, but refused to tell their other half. It was apparent that neither of them could transform into Super Saiyans, and simply stated that it's because of their other half.

Goten rushed into the air, followed by Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Videl. Goten was excited to meet the two half-Saiyans, but the rest tried to get him to stop. Needless to say, the hyper-active Saiyan was not following orders.

"Goten, slow down!" Goku yelled, and received no attention from Goten. Goku flew faster and eventually caught up with his son. "Goten, stop flying!"

Goten smiled at his dad playfully, and stopped flying. "What's wrong Dad?" Goten asked innocently.

Goku was thinking of how to word his next sentence, and eventually thought of the perfect way to tell everyone Fush and Ward's ancestry. King Kai contacted him only yesterday, and the news Goku received was frightening.

Goku waited for the rest to catch up before he started talking. "Everyone, you remember Broly, right?" Goku asked, and received hesitant nods from everyone. "Well, sixteen years ago, Broly had twins with the only woman he ever spared. King Kai told me who they were. I assume you can guess the rest." Goku explained, and received fearful expressions from everyone.

"You mean that after his three times messing with us, we still aren't free from him?" Vegeta asked angrily. The Saiyans (except Goku) went Super Saiyan, but Goku calmed them down.

"I'm just suggesting we be careful around them; they might have his lust for battle." Goku warned unusually wisely.

**/Note de le Author/ Well, there's chapter one of Broly's Twins. Now, some answering of questions you might have.**

**1) Fush and Ward now speak full and proper English**

**2) I will be creating a new race for Fush and Ward's mother**

**3) I'm going to introduce new enemies from races that I make**

**Well, if you want to have a say in the next chapter and overall plot, leave a review!**

_**Exeunt**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PRE-CHAPTER NOTE: I am disregarding all events of DBGT (Including characters such as Pan). So grab your popcorn, and make sure your parents go through your browser history while getting said snack. And also, the '()' is scene change/cut.**

Fush was gently flying through the air. The wind was pushing her long brown hair down her cloak. The Saiyan-black eyes that adorned her light, and pleasantly round face were fixated on her twin brother; Ward.

Ward was also flying at a relatively calm pace, causing the wind to lightly tug at his gravity-defying brown hair, and caused a few stands of it to whip his six-inch long ears. The silver eyes that he wore with pride on his warrior-like face darted around, looking at things from birds to landscape to… People? Yes, those were defiantly humanoids flying around- scratch that- to him.

()

Goten was still hyped to meet the Saiyan hybrids, but did venture forth with an unusual caution. He fell to the centre of the flying group, beside his best friend Trunks, and his brother Gohan.

"Gohan, what are they like?" Goten asked questioningly.

Gohan furrowed his brows for a moment. "I don't really know, Goten. I just led them around; never really talked to them." Gohan said, and then slowed down a bit to fly beside Videl.

"Well whatever they're like, they should pose more of a challenge then the rest of you idiots." Vegeta said with his usual competitive bloodlust. Goku started laughing, turned backwards, and continued laughing.

"Vegeta, Broly kicked you down a chasm. I think his children can do the same." Goku managed between laughs. Vegeta growled, but didn't argue.

Goku turned around to see the hybrid Saiyans fly extremely fast. "Whoa, slow down!" Goku yelled, and got the twins' attentions. Goku flew over to the two, and started asking questions, but Goku-class intelligence questions.

"So, how was training with Piccolo?" Goku asked.

Fush twitched her ears slightly. "It was alright, better than the other Namekians we fought, but still boring." Fush groaned. She obviously carried the Saiyan love for battle.

Ward crossed his arms after gesturing for everyone to float to the ground. "We have to hand it to him however; his Power Level was far above the planet's average." Ward stated flatly. The training sessions were decent enough, but posed no real challenge to the Saiyan twins.

Vegeta had enough talk. "Would you two care for a fight against a Saiyan?" The prince of all seven Saiyans asked sarcastically, hoping the two would accept.

Ward stepped forward and cracked his fingers. "Alright Vegeta, I'll fight. Use all the power you have." Ward taunted. Vegeta smirked and got into a battle stance.

"Boy, you have no idea how much pain I'm going to put you-!" Vegeta started, but was swiftly punched in the gut by Ward.

"No monologues, only fighting." Ward said, and retracted his hand from Vegeta's abs.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and shot hundreds of Ki-Blasts, all of which Ward either dodged or broke. Ward fired a numerous green Ki-Blasts at Vegeta, and quickly shot him into the air. Vegeta flew towards Ward at full speed and started a melee assault. Ward responded in kind and started attacking while blocking. Physically, they were fairly even, so Ward literally _spat out _a blob of weak green Ki right on Vegeta's face, forcing him to stall his barrage of punches and kicks. Ward flew into the sky and started powering up. Vegeta was receiving a Super Saiyan-like feeling from him, and decided to power up further.

Ward looked down at Vegeta and stared at him with an intensity that made him stop. "Vegeta, this is a unique ability that only my sister and I share." Ward said, and received a snarl from Vegeta. "Mystic Erufu!" Ward yelled. His skin changed from its light tan colour into a soft green, his ears grew another two inches, his muscles bulged out about an inch, and his hair transformed from brown to Saiyan black. A purple aura surrounded him that grew to half the size of a Super Saiyan aura.

Vegeta stared in amazement, the other Saiyans were shocked, Videl thought this was normal (It was defiantly NOT), and Fush shook her head in amusement.

"What are you?" Vegeta yelled in a rage. Videl was now aware this wasn't normal.

Ward perked his long ears up slightly. "I am an Erufu-Saiyan hybrid. This is the Mystic Erufu ability." Ward briefly explained sarcastically, and received a groan from Vegeta. "It appears you aren't patient, are you? Very well then, come at me."

Vegeta fired multiple Ki-Blasts and one Galick Gun beam, and managed to hit the Erufu out of the sky. Ward stood up from the energy attacks and rushed towards with some sort of furry appendage sticking out from behind…

Gohan slapped himself for not noticing yet _another_ thing about the twins. "I just thought they wore extremely furry belts…" He groaned, and received a fur-filled slap from Fush.

Anyways, back at the fight, Vegeta and Ward were going head-to-head in an all-out battle which Vegeta was winning due to his Ki advantage. He observed that the Mystic Erufu ability only strengthened the user's physical performance, increasing their physical strength and pain threshold, but sacrificed a small amount of Ki power. Vegeta stayed away from the Erufu and kept firing rapid Ki-Blasts which either hit their mark, or were dodged. The Erufu-Saiyan hybrid had enough games. He powered down to base form and attempted to go Super Saiyan. Vegeta felt the energy come off the boy, but not fully. Instead of his hair changing, only his eyes changed.

Vegeta laughed in such a mocking tone that would make a seasoned criminal laugh along. "What was that? You didn't even go half way to being a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta mocked further, but stopped as he felt the Mystic Erufu energy again.

Ward transformed back to his Mystic Erufu state while in his pathetic attempt at the Super Saiyan state. His normal Mystic Erufu transformation took place, but his eyes remained teal, his muscles bulged out even further, and his tail was speckled with a gold dusting, something that did not happen before his transformation.

Ward's physical strength increased beyond what it did before, and his Ki powered up to only being slightly beaten by Vegeta's own Ki. The young Erufu was confident in his abilities and charged towards Vegeta with full force. Vegeta managed to dodge the main physical barrage, but was hit by a single punch and was forced into the ground, making a crater about the size of Goku's home.

'My pride is shattered… Wait, no! THOSE ARE RIBS, DEFINITELY RIBS.' Vegeta thought in agony. He flew up and started the fire his more powerful strikes against Ward. Most landed on Ward's torso, injuring him in the same way one might expect; ribs broke and bruises made themselves known.

Both Ward and Vegeta were panting and in their base forms. Vegeta knew that he would win if he had a well-placed punch, but if Ward hit him with more than one Ki-Blast, he would lose. Vegeta ran towards Ward with all the speed he could muster. Ward hadn't aimed any of his Ki-Blasts well enough to hit Vegeta, so the Prince of all seven Saiyans managed to get right in front of Ward. He planned on punching his face in the old-fashioned way, but decided to be a dick and grab Ward's tail.

Vegeta swiftly moved behind Ward and grabbed his tail. Ward immediately fell to the ground and started to… _Purr?_

"I give up…" Ward managed through the intense waves of pleasure his tail. "Just let my tail go…" Ward purred again. Vegeta quickly let go of the tail and walked over to where Goku was waiting with fresh Senzu Beans. Vegeta ate one and walked over to Ward to give him his.

Ward quickly accepted the magical bean and floated up from his spot on the ground into a standing position. "Thanks, that was a great fight." Ward said, and slapped Vegeta with his tail. "But don't touch this again." Ward warned, and Vegeta rolled his eyes. Ward walked over to Goku after Vegeta flew off with Trunks.

"Ward, I can teach you to use the full Super Saiyan if you want." Goku offered, but was rejected.

"My dad said we were unworthy, and robbed us of the potential when we were mere children." Ward said, shivering at the memory of Broly.

Goku was astonished. "But you went part way-!"

"Goku, I had done the partial transformation before he took away the ability. Fush can do the hair, and can power up farther than me." Ward admitted.

Goku shrugged and started to fly home with his family and Videl, who left last for some reason.

**/Note de le Author/ There's the second chapter! Hope you like it, because I made a new race! Basically, I took the Japanize word for Elf… BUT GIVE ME SOME CREDIT!**

_**Exeunt**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ward was flying in the direction of the Son household. He observed the region that the earthlings called the '439 Mountains' or some foolishness of the sort. Goku and Vegeta made agreements with Ward and Fush; Ward would stay with the Son family, and Fush stays with the Briefs. Ward had a feeling that training with Goku would feel more organic and natural, so immediately agreed to go with Goku. Fush saw Vegeta's power and wanted to train in his style, and the obvious happened. Ward hasn't moved in yet, so his greeting absolutely shocked him.

Ward landed in the front yard and heard yelling from Gohan and Videl. He was curious onto what was happening, and decided to listen.

"What do you mean by _an abortion?"_ Gohan yelled. Videl had just told Gohan she was pregnant, and decided to not have the baby.

"You know exactly what an abortion is Gohan, don't play dumb!" Was Videl's vicious response. Ward heard a slapping sound and saw Gohan briefly hit the window with his face. Much to Ward's displeasure, Gohan took notice of him standing in the yard.

Gohan removed his squished face from both Videl's hand and the curved window of the house's kitchen. "Videl," Ward heard Gohan say, "please keep the baby." Gohan practically begged of the human.

Videl shook her head and left the house, only to be greeted by the Erufu-Saiyan she knew as Ward. "Sorry you had to hear that." Videl apologized, and flew-off. The confused Erufu shrugged his shoulders and stepped inside.

Gohan greeted him with a simple raise of a hand and a light sobbing sound. Ward was worried for the young man, so he disregarded his stuff at the door (A few books, human clothes, etc.).

"Gohan, are you okay?" Ward asked. If he was going to have to live in a depressed household, he wanted to know why its tenants were sad. While Gohan continued crying, Ward placed his hand on his shoulder.

Gohan shook his head slowly and pointed to where Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten were coming out of the woods hesitantly. "They'll explain it better then I can." Gohan said quietly. Ward took his hand and walked out the door and signaled for Goku to come over.

"Goku, why is Gohan upset? He seems like such a calm person." Ward asked worriedly. Goku's face went soft.

"Ward, Gohan got Videl pregnant. While Gohan wants the child, Videl decided she's having an abortion; i.e. killing it." Goku explained, and caused Ward to shudder. He couldn't comprehend why someone would kill an unborn child. During Ward and Fush's 'conception', their mother practically raped Broly after stealing a controlling device from Paragus. When Broly learned of this, he spared the woman's life, but killed her when his children knew enough about their heritage.

Ward still couldn't come to terms with Videl's choice. "But my dad spared my mom after she essentially raped him; I don't see how humans are capable of such cruelty." Ward commented in amazement, and received a laugh from Goku and Gohan, who was now sitting outside with some calming tea.

Goku got his breath back, and looked at Ward. "So Broly, the almighty Legendary Super Saiyan was _raped_, and the woman who did it was spared?" Goku asked, and Ward nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, it's common practice for a female Erufu to choose then rape a mate." Ward explained plainly, and headed inside followed by laughter, even from Chi-Chi. Goten didn't know what was going on, and just played with his dinosaur friends a few meters away from the house. He was surely going to ask Trunks what rape is, seeing as how he explained everything to him.

Ward grabbed his bag of things and headed to a guestroom, and rested on the bed. It wasn't long before he succumbed to sleep.

()

Fush sped straight over West City, and followed Vegeta's Ki. She landed in front of one of the many dome-shape houses. She sensed Vegeta in an odd hunk of metal, and decided to go in. Apparently, there was a password, so she merely knocked on the door. Vegeta came raging towards the door and whipped it open.

"Couldn't you bother the Woman?" Vegeta asked impatiently, and received an upright forearm with a tail coiling it. Vegeta knew exactly what this was; it was the equivalent of 'Fuck you, you piece of low-life shit.' It was the ultimate Saiyan insult.

"How dare you? I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Fush laughed and entered the metallic contraption. "Vegeta, there are only seven of us left, and only you and your son were properly raised by Saiyans. And no, Goku doesn't count." Fush said, and received no comment from Vegeta, and a laugh from Trunks. After a moment, she looked around. "What the hell is this?"

Vegeta gained his smirk back. "This is a gravity room capable of simulating over nine-thousand times Earth's gravity." Vegeta said proudly. "Would you like to try it?"

Fush looked at the controls and immediately set it to three-hundred times gravity. "It's alright. Have you gone to the maximum?" Fush asked, and trunks shook his head.

"He never did, says he wouldn't even need it." Trunks said, and exited after Bulma called for him.

Fush turned towards Vegeta with a typical bitchy look. "Pathetic. We're setting it to a good four-thousand." Fush said, and started cranking the dial. When she turned back, Vegeta was on the ground struggling to get up. "You failed miserably Prince of all Egos."

Vegeta mumbled some nonsense about food from his dazed state on the ground.

Fush heard him mumble, and an idea came to mind. "What, you want to be called 'Prince of all Eggs' instead?" Vegeta groaned and Fush laughed. She turned off the gravity and carried Vegeta's broken body inside.

Bulma was smoking a cigarette and saw Fush carry out Vegeta. "What are you doing with my husband?" Bulma asked.

"I basically broke every bone in his body." Fush said casually. "Maybe ruptured a few vital organs as well." She added when Vegeta coughed some blood. Bulma was gone from her lawn chair for a second, and came out of her house with a green bean. Fush knew what it was; Senzu Beans were mandatory for Piccolo's survival during her training. Fush placed Vegeta on the ground and went back into the Gravity Room.

()

The Son household was in a slight state of depression because of Videl aborting the baby. It being part Saiyan, Gohan could _feel_ its pain. The pain his unborn child emitted made Gohan cry, even though he wasn't even in the same city. To make matters worse, Videl broke up with Gohan, and broke her Saiyawoman watch in front of him. Everyone was comforting Gohan for a straight two weeks, but Gohan finally broke the depression and came out a better man.

Gohan and Ward were outside sparing about a month after the 'incident' when an idea came across Ward's mind.

"Hey, Gohan." Ward said, signaling for a break. Both powered down from their Super/Mystic forms and sat down on a log.

"Why did you stop?" Gohan asked. His question was answered when Ward handed Gohan a bottle of… "Ward, don't give me alcohol." Gohan ordered, and Ward shrugged. Ward took Gohan's bottle and chucked it into the woods.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're part human. An Erufu's mind is sharpened by the chemical family you call alcohol." Ward explained his mistake, and started chugging a bottle of straight medical alcohol. Gohan looked at him oddly.

"You know you can go blind from that." Gohan said, and reached for some water he packed in their case.

Ward chuckled. "Again; I'm not even a fraction human. I don't have human weaknesses." Ward explained again. The two Saiyan hybrids talked for about half-an-hour before getting back to sparring.

'_This is going to be an interesting life.'_

**/Note de le Author/ So I made Erufu's immune to the humane effects of alcohol. This will most likely not be important, but I felt like writing it, so screw you. And also I quickly, effectively, and hilariously killed off Pan before she could make her God-awful appearance. I **_**REALLY **_**hate GT. So if you have any ideas, comments, compliments, concerns, or rage, please review!**

_**Exeunt**_


	4. Chapter 4

Videl was sitting in the large living-room of the Satan residence being comforted by her father.

"Sweet-pea, it's okay if you're not ready for a kid, I understand." Hercule said softly. "But please don't break up with Gohan, I can tell he'd be a good husband." Hercule begged. He thought highly of the half-Saiyan, and didn't want him to go into any sort of depression.

Videl groaned. "Dad, I've made up my mind." Videl retorted. She sighed heavily. "All he cares about is training; he couldn't give me the attention I would need." Videl reasoned and got up off the couch. Hercule couldn't do anything about his daughter's decision. He tried to save his future grandchild, but Videl was set on abortion. She didn't want to have a kid out of wed-lock, and she wouldn't bare the child of someone she no longer loved

Videl grabbed a capsule from her belt, pressed a button, and threw it on the ground, revealing a car. She was so occupied with making sure she had her license and the sort, she didn't notice a certain Erufu looking on from down the street.

Ward was intensely pissed-off at Videl's cruelty. He did some 'poking around' on the internet (read as 'Advanced hacking') and learned her 'appointment' was today. Ward was wearing normal human clothes; dark jeans, yellow hoodie that failed to cover his ears, and Gohan's old shoes. Ward had no idea on how to hide his ears, so went out with his ears showing proudly. Needless to say, he was bombarded by nerds and random girls asking him out. Due to his Erufu half, he occasionally froze in fear of being _horribly_ raped.

Anyways, Videl started driving down the street and finally took notice of some teenager that was running after her. _'Fast bastard, isn't he?'_ Videl thought, and her eyes widened anime-style when she realized the kid was running faster than eighty kilometers an hour. She prayed it wasn't Gohan, and stopped the car in an empty parking lot. The teenager caught up and stopped right in front of Videl.

Videl blinked a few times, and then remembered the face of Ward. "Hey Ward, I'd talk but I have an appointment." She said hesitantly.

Ward's eyes flashed green for less than a second. "Your cruelty is enormous. Killing an unborn child, not even my dad personally did such a thing." Ward said, and stared down into Videl's eyes, striking fear into her soul. Videl's cerulean eyes darted around Ward's face, but she couldn't escape his raging stare.

Videl broke from his terrifying stare and got back in her car. "I have the right to have an abortion. Leave me be." Videl ordered, and drove off.

Ward was astonished. He shook his head and headed to Capsule Corp.

()

Fush was training at four-hundred times gravity with Vegeta. Both Fush and Vegeta were panting, and decided to take a break.

"Vegeta, why do you call Bulma 'Woman'?" Fush asked as she set the gravity to a relaxing one-hundred, and let Trunks in.

Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed at the annoying question. "Because that's what she is." Vegeta answered roughly.

Trunks _miscalculated_ a jump-kick and ended up _accidently_ kicking Vegeta is the face. Vegeta responded in kind by throwing him to the wall. Fush winced as he hit the wall head-on.

"Wow, not even my dad did that." Fush said as she drank from a bottle of medical alcohol. Vegeta's eyes widened at the comment.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked angrily. He was not about to let an inferior low-class half-Saiyan tell him off.

Fush extended her tail and picked up Vegeta by the neck. Vegeta hit the tail, but Fush managed to train her tail not to be a weakness. "I mean, my dad had some sort of familial mercy. He treated my mom with respect, and only hit my brother and me during training. You call your wife 'Woman', you call your child 'Son', and you hit said child against any flat surface you can find." Fush said angrily, and whipped Vegeta towards a wall. "Trunks, you might want to leave; I'm setting it to the max." Fush warned, and Trunks promptly left to watch what was going to happen from the security camera.

Vegeta started running towards the exit, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything at max gravity. He was about to open the door when Fush set it to five-thousand, sending him to the ground with a satisfying 'thump'.

"Please don't…" Vegeta begged, and started to get up very slowly. Fush set it to six-thousand and entered her half Super Saiyan state. Her straight brown hair went from her mid-back to her upper thigh, turned golden, and spiked in a few places. Vegeta went to Super Saiyan and got up easily. "Is that all?" Vegeta taunted.

Fush rolled her eyes. "No, it goes to nine-thousand and one." Fush replied, and cranked it to said number. She had to enter Mystic Erufu state to stay standing, and Vegeta had to enter Super Saiyan 2 to stay off the ground. Vegeta looked at the girl that was causing him pain. Fush had light-green skin, her ears grew longer, her tail stayed brown, and her hair was _blue._ Vegeta saw this once. But only once was enough to scare a man.

Vegeta managed to stand up, and he walked over to the gravity dial. Before he could turn the gravity down however, he sensed a huge and familiar power level. "Elf girl, your brother is outside." Vegeta said and reached for the gravity dial, but Fush's tail slapped his hand away.

"You aren't getting out of training." Fush said, and gestured for Vegeta to run around the Gravity Room. Vegeta's eyes widened as Fush prepared to run as well. "Don't worry, I'm running as well."

Vegeta looked at the screen. "But… IT'S OVER NINE THHHOOOUUUSSSAAANNNDDD!" Vegeta argued, and received a face full of fist. "Fine…"

While Fush and Vegeta were barely moving, Ward was talking with Bulma.

"I swear; if your sister pushes him any farther he's going to die." Bulma said, and heard a crash from inside. She shook her head.

"Hey, I wish I was as durable as Vegeta. Back when we were in the galaxy Andromeda, she forced me to train at eight-thousand times this gravity, without the use of the Saiyan-Mystic." Ward said, earning a shudder from Bulma.

"Well, I'm going to head inside and see what Trunks broke." Bulma sighed, and went inside. Ward cracked his fingers and knocked on the door of the Gravity Room.

"Just a second Ward." Vegeta yelled hoarsely, and received a face full of metal wall. Fush opened the door. Ward walked in and noticed Vegeta sprawled on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Ward asked his sister.

Fush flicked her tail back around her waist. "He calls me Elf Girl and you Ward. He pisses me off." Fush explained briefly, and set the gravity back up to nine-thousand. Luckily for Ward, gravity barely affected him at all due to what Fush forced him to do in Andromeda. She even pushed him into a black hole…

Vegeta re-entered his Super Saiyan 2 state and got up from his spot on the ground, only to see Ward standing on one foot. "What the hell is this Ward? How are you unaffected by this blasted gravity?" Vegeta raged, and got his answer after Ward swiftly flew over to him.

"I'm able to resist the gravity of a large-class black hole. You can thank my sister for that." Ward said with a smirk. He turned around to see his sister enter her Super-Mystic form, and got an idea. "Fush, you mind having a quick sparring session before I get going?" Ward asked, and received a nod from his sister.

"But since you are unaffected by gravity, you can't enter any ascended forms except your Stunted Saiyan." Fush ordered. Ward nodded, Vegeta backed away in order to get a good view, and the Briefs looked from the security camera.

Ward immediately went Stunted Saiyan, and fired a Ki-Blast at his sister. She locked in her hand and sent the orb of energy into the ground. Ward continued the offence with a physical assault, and took advantage of the fact that he could fly. He was landing punches and kicks every second, but he knew Fush was holding back. Sadly for Fush, so was he.

Fush fired her signature attack called 'Highway Cannon' immediately after she powered up further. The green beam came in contact with Ward's 'Kamehameha Wave', something Goku taught him. While Fush launched her most powerful attacks, Ward was toying around with ones he learnt in the past two weeks. A Destructo Disk split through Fush's 'Gamma Gun' attack, basically a blue and thinner version of Vegeta's Galick Gun. Fush was using her own move-set and a few of Vegeta's attacks while Ward was testing out the training that he received from the Son family.

Fush was tired due to the gravity while Ward was standing perfectly still. Ward exited his Stunted Saiyan state, and seemed to start putting out no energy at all. Vegeta, who had been watching the whole fight, got up from his spot on the ground. "Elf Girl, that was impressive to-!"

"He's using one of his favourite attacks. You might want to leave." Fush interrupted, and Vegeta rolled his eyes and returned to his spot on the ground. Fush shrugged. "Your funeral."

"I've already died."

Ward let his energy drop to less than nothing; a male Erufu speciality. Ward's body collapsed on the floor, seemingly lifeless, and then started to drain energy from anywhere and everywhere. Vegeta and Fush both felt the pull of the negative energy on their own power. Fush, being a female Erufu, couldn't be killed by the ability, but Vegeta could most certainly die. In fact, he felt like he was dying.

"STOP HIM!" Vegeta yelled. The force pulling his energy away had no power behind it, but the feeling it caused was overpowering. Fush nodded and sent a Ki-Blast at Ward, knocking herself out in the process because of the sheer power she put into it. Ward's Ki-Vacuum was filled, and Ward got up from his pile of clothes and flesh. He noticed Vegeta was out of Super Saiyan 2 and back to base form, and quickly shut off the gravity and pulled the two unconscious bodies out of the Gravity Room, and to the Briefs family.

"I believe these are yours." Ward said, and flew off towards the Son household, and into something he didn't expect.

()

Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten were sitting outside enjoying dinner.

"Goku, wouldn't it be nice if Ward were to see what a human's life is like?" Chi-Chi asked out of nowhere, causing Goku to choke on ten pounds of food (LITERALLY).

Once Goku had that goat leg through his throat, he turned to Chi-Chi. "What do you mean?" Goku asked slowly. Unlike his sons, he knew what Chi-Chi was suggesting.

"Well, he doesn't know enough about human culture to be living on Earth, so…" Chi-Chi trailed on about Ward not knowing enough about Earth and how he needs friends and things of the sort.

Gohan was finally cluing in. "Mom, you can't be serious. He's stand out far too much with those ears!" Gohan said. "And he still has his Saiyan tail."

Chi-Chi wasn't going down without a fight, and if it literally came down to one, so be it. "He's going, or do I need to get the frying pan?" Chi-Chi asked sarcastically, but received a response.

"Where am I going and why?" Ward asked. "And please don't hit me with the pan, I've heard enough tales." He finished sarcastically. He sat down and took some food from the table.

"You're going to Orange Star High." Chi-Chi said after Ward took a huge hunk of meat into his face. Needless to say; he choked.

**/Note de le Author/ Yep, it's going to be another two-three chapters before I introduce the villain(s). So I'm sending Ward to Highschool with those massive ears of his. I think I'll put him in final year so I don't have to write Highschool stuff for too long. And I've made him immune to the effects of gravity, and that (unlike the alcohol bit) will be important.**

**If you're wondering what the Energy Vacuum was for, it's because of the fact that Erufu males are (were because Ward and Fush are the only ones left) raped on a daily basis, so the males developed a Vacuum ability, draining the females of their 'stamina', and quickly rendering them unconscious, but other races can be killed by it. But since Ward loves to fight, he uses this ability to take down plenty of enemies. And all the energy male Erufu's gathered from this, they keep (As in, if a male used this enough times they would be able to kill Goku with a flick of the wrist.) but since male Erufus are born far weaker than the females, it pretty much balances out (it's a 1:10000 ratio of power) after a few times. Since Ward is half Erufu, this ability does allow him to keep all the power, until he uses it again.**

_**Exeunt**_


	5. Chapter 5

One day left before Ward had to endure Highschool, and Gohan was giving him advice on how to survive the ordeal. Gohan suggested to not be a know-it-all student, but Ward would have none of it. Ward wanted to boast his genius to the world.

"Ward, since you're going to be a boastful genius, do not go on any of the school's sports teams." Gohan suggested, and Ward's ears perked up.

"Sports you say… Those provide exercise, correct?" Ward asked, remembering listening to a program on something called a radio. If Ward could get extra exercise, he was going to take it.

Gohan nodded slowly. "Well, you have to pick your category, but cosplayer is one of them because of your ears." Gohan said, and then followed an extremely annoying Goten out the door, leaving Ward to think.

Ward was sure of what his Highschool category was going to be. He had all the characteristics for his desired role. Ward got up and went outside to train with Goku, who was surprisingly waiting for him.

"Hey Ward, how do you want to spend your last day of freedom?" Goku asked as he stretched, anxious to do _something._ Ward thought about it for a second, and went back on his original desire to train.

"You're somebody that can break through any barriers, right?" Ward asked, and received a nod from Goku. "Well, I was wondering if you could help me break the barrier holding my full Super Saiyan abilities back." Ward wondered.

Goku was happy to teach yet another to go Super Saiyan. "I need to know, what was Broly's emotion at the time?" Goku asked. He knew how to break Broly's barrier, but required more information.

Ward stood there, in a black gi, thinking. "I believed he was frustrated." Ward said, and was put to the ground by Goku. Goku kept his foot firmly placed on Ward's chest.

"Can't get up? Are you getting frustrated?" Goku asked. He needed Ward to be frustrated in order to overpower Broly's barrier. He pushed down harder with his foot. "Can't get up? You would if you were Super Saiyan…" Goku trailed on.

Ward was getting frustrated. _Very_ frustrated. He went into his Stunted Saiyan and attempted to push back up, but Goku went from base form to Super Saiyan 3 before Ward could do anything. Ward remembered Goku teaching him something a few weeks ago. "Kaioken!" Ward yelled. He put out an enormous red aura, but it wasn't enough to push Goku off. In fact, Goku was nearly breaking Ward's ribs.

"Not powerful enough, you weakling." Goku said, attempting to frustrate Ward further. It worked.

Ward felt something in his mind snap. No, not only felt, he heard and saw it as well. It was like an unstoppable force moving an unmoveable object. Ward felt powerful. He exited Kaioken and Stunted Saiyan, and went full on Super Saiyan.

Ward's hair grew about six inches longer, went gold, and stuck up. Ward pushed Goku off of his torso, and floated up to his feet. Ward felt stronger, quicker, and most importantly, _alive._ Ward entered Mystic Erufu from Super Saiyan, and caused an energy surge that knocked Goku off his feet.

Goku got up and looked at the Mystic-Saiyan before him. He had dark green skin, green eyes, blue hair that went down to Ward's shoulders in a mass of spikes, and a gold tail. Everything about Ward screamed power. His energy level was an exact match with Goku's Super Saiyan 3.

Ward looked at his hands and noticed the darker skin and shrugged. "So this is the limit to my current power. I think I like it." Ward said with a grin, and stepped in a fighting stance. "Are we going to spar?"

Goku shook his head. "No, if we do that, the planet would become a pile of rubble." Goku said, and got an idea. "Do you know what fusion is?" Goku asked, still in Super Saiyan 3. Ward nodded, and knew where Goku was going with this. "I say we try and fuse. Give the people on the lookout a good show."

Ward grinned and got into position, but it was different to the one that Goku was familiar with. "Goku, just stand there; this fusion technique needs one person standing still and the other one moving." And with that, Ward appeared to be multiplying. He had his eyes closed, left arm straight up, and right grasping his elbow. There were four Wards, all evenly spaced around Goku. The Wards opened their eyes, and a flash of light appeared, attracting the attention of Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo. The three of them were in front of the fused warrior within seconds, and were amazed at him. He had short elf ears, very pale green skin, green-yellow hair that fell to his thighs, muscles that bulged a bit less that Goku's, and he was wearing no shirt and black gi pants. A Saiyan tail twitched in the air.

The warrior looked at himself in a puddle, and admired his features. "I'm part Goku, part Ward. I think I'll call myself God." The warrior said, fairly full of himself.

"Goku, stop this fusion." Piccolo said harshly, and received a healthy dose of punch to the face. Piccolo thought he would die from that, and realized 'God' only slapped him.

"I do think God is an appropriate name for my power level." God said, and went back to admiring his features in the puddle. He turned to his half-sons. "Gohan, Goten, what do you think? And I want your honest opinion." God said, and stood up.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "You could destroy the solar system if you sneeze wrong." Gohan admitted. God grinned lightly, and disappeared with a flash of green light, leaving behind Goku and Ward, both in base forms. Ward was stumbling over towards a bottle of medical alcohol, which he drank from. His mind sharpened and he was no longer dazed, but he fell asleep.

()

Ward woke up in his bed before dawn. He cracked his neck and looked at the time from his phone.

'_5:30 am huh?'_ Ward thought, and got dressed. He went to the kitchen where everyone was already up eating breakfast. Ward's stomach growled, signaling his entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey Ward. Come and eat, you need your energy today." Chi-Chi said, and put more food on the table. She was never used to how violently a Saiyan ate, even hybrids. Surprisingly, no food landed on the ground thanks to the quick reflexes of Gohan and Goku.

After savagely ripping through breakfast, Ward grabbed his bag. "I'm off to school." Ward said, receiving goodbyes from everyone but Gohan, who had to fly back to college that same day.

Gohan and Ward levitated a fair distance from the ground. "Race you to Satan City!" Gohan said, and flew off like a bullet. Sadly for Gohan, Ward caught up to him.

"Not a race if you don't fly!" Ward yelled, and flew off at immense speeds. Gohan had no chance of catching him.

Ward thought Gohan was taking his time when he realized he wasn't with him at the city gates. Ward shrugged and started walking towards Orange High. After a few terrifying moments of girls asking him out, Ward made it to the school. He checked the time and saw it was already nine. _'Teaches me for walking.'_ Ward said after he realized he was late for his first day.

Ward picked up his timetable at the office, receiving a few rude comments about his ears by other late students. He saw he had math first and rolled his eyes when he read it was on the top floor. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

An elderly man opened the door for Ward. "The last late student, come in and take a seat Mr.…" The man trailed.

"Ward, sir." Ward finished for him, and took a seat close to the back on the left side. Ward quickly scanned the room for power, and only two stood out. One belonged to the teacher himself, and the other one belonged to the girl beside him. Ward couldn't help but stare, something his Erufu half did not want to do. She had a blond ponytail, green eyes behind thick glasses, an orange-yellow stripped shirt and jeans. She caught him out of the corner of her eye.

"The hell are you looking at?" She asked angrily, but her scowl dropped when she saw his peculiar ears. "And what are those things?" She asked, motioning to his ears.

Ward rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "They're called ears. You have a pair as well." He said, and turned his face back towards the teacher, who was pathetically trying to get the class to calm down (Read as 'shut up'). Once he got the class to quiet down, he started introductions.

"Alright class, my name is Mr. Hare. All of you are going to introduce yourselves when I call your name by attendance. Tell us your full name and something about yourself." Hare went down the list, and ended at Ward, who was placed last because of his lack of last name. "Ward, introduce yourself please."

The class turned to Ward, and some giggled at his ears. "My name is Ward. That's all you have to know." Ward was playing the 'Prick' card.

Hare rolled his eyes. "Give us your full name and a few things about yourself." Hare repeated.

Ward sighed. "Fine. My full name is Ward. No other names are attached. A hobby of mine is practicing martial arts. As you can tell, I have eight inch long ears." Ward said facetiously, and pulled out a sketch-book he had with him.

Hare, finally satisfied, spoke about himself. "Like a few of you, I also enjoy martial arts. Why, when I was a boy…" Hare rattled on about how he trained under a few masters and other things about his childhood. Ward, however, was making a sketch of the classroom from his view, down to every person he could see. After he was done, he noticed a pleasuring sensation from his tail, and noticed the girl beside him was lightly poking it.

"Stop touching my belt." Ward said, and started to draw a serpentine dragon, but was interrupted by a jock behind him poking his right ear. "And you behind me, stop poking my ear. It's a real ear." Ward said, and received a mocking laugh from behind him.

"I doubt it real. No human could have ears like that." The jock said.

Ward made sure no one else was looking at him, and flicked the jock's hand with his tail. "I know." Ward said, and started drawing again.

Near the end of the period, Ward was packing his things in his bag when he noticed his tail erupting with such a good feeling, he almost fell over. Ward turned to see the girl literally stroking the damn thing. "Stop touching my goddamn belt." Ward said irritably, trying to bit back his purring. She pretended not to notice. "Girl, stop touching it." Ward said, and pulled his waist away from her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know my name." She said disappointedly. "It's Jade, by the way." She said, and reached for Ward's tail again. Ward pulled his waist away from her again. "Come on, it's so soft. Where did you get it?" Jade asked, and Ward racked his brain for an answer.

"I don't remember." Ward said quickly, and picked up his bag just as the bell went. Ward had to go to Literature next, and prayed Jade wasn't there. Just so Dende could have revenge for his lookout; Ward was with Jade for all of his classes.

Ward sat in the back-right corner, and continued drawing the serpentine dragon. It wasn't long, however, that the class was filled except for the seat beside Ward (No one wanted to sit beside him). Then, Jade came in late, causing Ward to groan loudly as she sat beside him. Instead of poking his sensitive tail, she actually went for his ears.

"Stop touching my ears." Ward growled. Jade giggled and continued touching his ears. Ward had enough patience for the teacher, Ms. Johnson, to introduce herself, but after that, patience was lost on him. While someone named Carl was talking about his hobbies, Ward yelled at Jade.

"STOP POKING MY GODDAMN EARS!" Ward said, and turned towards Jade, who was scared at the power that his voice held. Ms. Johnson stared at Ward in such a fashion that told him to shut up. "Sorry miss." Ward apologized, and went back to his sketchbook. Ms. Johnson ended up at Ward.

"Ward, tell us a little about yourself without yelling." Ms. Johnson said.

Ward took a relaxing breath. "My name is Ward, and just that; no surname. I practice martial arts to such a degree that I could probably take you all on at once, I have NATURAL eight inch long ears, and I can't guarantee your survival if you touch them." Ward threatened, receiving laughs from numerous students.

'_Dende help me…'_ Ward thought to himself.

()

It was the end of the day and Ward could finally relax his tail. He walked towards his Gym teacher, Mr. Edwards, to ask him a few questions.

"Sir, I was wondering if there is a martial arts team I can join?" Ward asked, and Edwards shook his head in amusement.

"Yes there is, but I don't suggest you join. There are always students that are more than twice your size." Edwards said, and Ward shrugged in reply.

Ward was walking down the road towards a park that he promised Jade he'd go to, just so she would stop poking his tail and ears. It was a fairly plain park; a few trees, a swing set, a bench or two, and a rock formation that he saw Jade sitting on. Ward was wondering why Jade brought him there, but didn't have time to think when a dozen reasonably buff teenagers came out from behind him.

"Hey, Elf freak." One of the teenagers said. Ward looked at him and studied his features. He was tanned, tall, and muscular. Ward pulled out his phone and opened the Power Level app Bulma made for him. The average power level of the dozen people was a humanly respectable fifteen. He put his phone away and continued walking, until one of them grabbed his tail. Ward turned around and slapped him, sending him into the ground.

"Now if you don't mind, gentlemen, I have places to be and people to see." Ward said, and walked away as the others helped their friend up off the ground. Ward continued towards the rock formation Jade was sitting on.

Jade saw what Ward did to that one guy. "Ward, what did you do to him?" Jade asked in an astonished tone. Ward grinned.

"I slapped him, isn't it obvious?" Ward said, and sat down beside Jade. After a moment of silence, Ward had to ask. "Why exactly did you drag me here?" Ward asked as he measured her power level from his phone. _'Seventy?'_

Jade looked at Ward. "Want to go out?" She asked. Ward froze, as usual.

**/Note de le Author/ So Ward had his first day of Highschool, and people are already being annoying with his ears and tail. They have no idea on what he is! I have nothing else for this, so…**

_**Exeunt**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ward kept perfectly still for about ten seconds, but his Saiyan side took over and formulated a reply. A reply that caused his Erufu half to scream out in joy. Jade was looking at him precariously.

"I don't think so…" Ward replied, and felt Jade poking his ear with a pencil. "Stop poking my damn ear." Ward said, got up, and started to walk away before Jade did something Gohan warned him about; Blackmail.

"Yeah… No, you're at least going to the Halloween dance with me." Jade stated flatly. Ward knew that Halloween was well over a month away, and looked at her inquisitively.

"Wait, that's over a month away. I'm far too impatient, even when it comes to pain." Ward said, implying that he was turning her down. That's when Jade hit the nail on the head.

"I know you're not human." She said, and walked after him. Ward was slightly fazed and stopped when she said it.

Ward thought nothing of it, until he remembered the only other humanoids that weren't human (other than his sister) didn't have the large ears that were set on his head. "How did you know?" Ward asked hesitantly, his Erufu side illogically fearing a certain action that has made itself well known in this Fanfiction.

Jade smiled lightly. "Ears as long as my forearm coupled with the fact that you just told me." Jade said teasingly. She looked at Ward intensely for a second. "And a Ki-level that's off the charts." Jade said, and walked away; leaving Ward in shock that she could actually sense energy.

Ward shook his head, and flew back to the Son household, planning to enjoy the rest of his Friday, when no one was around to see said act. Ward flew at only Mach one, allowing himself enjoy the view. A few farms dotted the landscape, adding a few grid patterns that gave the landscape substance. A forest that held lush green trees and a sparkling river caught his eye. _'I'll have to visit that place sometime.'_ Ward thought, and made a mental note of its location.

Getting bored with the landscape, Ward flew to the Son home at extreme speeds, but had no idea what he was going to walk into. He landed on the front lawn, and sensed an extra energy from inside the house, extremely close to Gohan's energy signature. In relation to a normal human, he'd have to say it was around one-hundred twenty. The energy signature was familiar, until it hit Ward.

"GOHAN, VIDEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ward yelled, wanting to know if it was safe for him to enter the house. With no reply, he hesitantly entered the house, put his bag in his room, and went to knock on Gohan's door.

"Gohan, what's going on?" Ward asked from the locked door. Ward heard a surprised gasp from not only one, but two voices inside the room. "Never mind, I'll come back later." Ward said, and exited the house, and flew over to West City in horror as realization kept kicking it. _'Dear God, they're back together.'_ Ward thought. Then a worse thought came to mind. _'She better not get pregnant again.'_

()

Fush was actively training with Vegeta at nine-thousand one gravity level, as she normally did.

"Vegeta, get back up. I couldn't have broken the Prince of Saiyans so easily with that one punch." Fush said sarcastically. Vegeta groaned, and got back up. He and Fush were now able to stand the immense gravity in base form, and therefore, trained in base form.

"I am not easily broken." Vegeta said, and ran to Fush, and knocked her to the ground with a well-placed punch to the ribs. Fush jumped up, looked at the time, and decided to call it quits.

"We've been here long enough." Fush said while turning the gravity off. Vegeta cracked his neck and exited the Gravity Room. Fush exited after him, and noticed a familiar energy flying over the city. "Give me a second so I can go spar with my brother." Fush said, and flew after Ward.

She noticed that he was wearing normal human clothes, and noticed an extreme power coming off of him. To her disappointment, she knew it was supressed.

Fush flew after Ward and caught up with her twin. "Ward, why are in West City?" Fush asked. Ward barely left the Satan City area in the time he's been on Earth.

Ward turned around and gave Fush a look that screamed 'Bad News.'

"Remember the whole incident with Videl's abortion?" Ward asked, and Videl nodded hesitantly. "Well, turns out that entire event could play out again." Ward said, leaving Fush to soak it up.

Fush's eyes flickered. "Oh God, they were…" Fush trailed, and received a nod from Ward. Fush shook her head. She noticed Ward's power level was even further suppressed than she had thought. He might even be as strong as her…

Ward knew what was going through his twin's mind. "Yes, I got stronger, and I will spar with you." Ward said, and slowly flew to a mountainous area with Fush following closely.

Once landed, Ward let his tail loose from its belt-like position, and allowed it to flick behind him. Ward no longer suppressed his power, and it made Fush smirk. She let her power heighten to normal strength.

Ward and Fush both entered fighting poses. "Shall we begin?" Ward asked, and his sister replied with a few Ki-Blasts.

Ward nimbly dodged all her strikes, and fired a Destructo Disk, cutting oncoming Ki-Blasts in half, along with a boulder after Fush dodged the attack. Ward rushed his opponent with a flurry of Ki covered fists, a signature attack of his called 'Powered Melee'. Fush entered Stunted Saiyan, allowing her to dodge all the punches. Ward backed off as Fush entered Mystic Erufu through Stunted Saiyan. This made Ward laugh whole-heartedly.

"What are you, a coward?" Fush demanded. "Enter your transformation!" Fush ordered, and ward complied.

"If you say so." Ward shrugged. He entered Super Saiyan, and charged his surprised sister.

Ward was slightly bested by Fush, as she had two transformations under her belt. She fired a Gamma Gun that sent Ward into a mountain. Ward, wanting a fair fight, entered Kaioken, and flew at Fush. The red and yellow auras that engulfed him gave him a fiery appearance. Now, Ward and Fush were perfectly even.

Ward backed away a few hundred yards, and prepped a Kamehameha wave in order to block a powerful Galick Gun coming from his sister. Ward noticed he fell out of Kaioken, and entered Mystic Erufu through Super Saiyan, creating one of the most powerful energies among mortal kind.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Ward yelled. The blue beam of energy left his palms violently, and pushed back the pink beam of power. Instead of finishing his attack, he let the Galick Gun hit him head-on. In his current form, Ward felt only a bit of pain, but knew he would have most likely died if he stayed in base. Ward basked in the warm energy the pink beam provided. Ward then remembered his human clothes were burning off his skin, and forced the energy back at Fush, knocking her out of the sky. Ward looked at himself and noticed most to all of his clothes have been burnt off.

Using Fush's distraction as an opportunity, he quickly flew down to where his gym clothes laid in their capsule. He quickly put them on, and headed over to Fush.

Fush got up off the ground, looked at her brother, and sighed. "You beat me… I remember before we came to this planet; I would always beat you. Oh well, times change." Fush rattled as Ward got ready to take off. Fush finally noticed his change in attire, but Ward flew off before he could be questioned.

()

Gohan and Videl were sitting in the front yard peacefully.

"I'm glad you came back." Gohan said softly. He didn't notice the extremely supressed power behind him. The owner of said power was going to enjoy the show, then ruin a moment.

Videl placed her head on Gohan's shoulder. "I'm sorry I left." Videl replied. Her face became deep in thought. "And I'm sorry I had an abortion. I knew how much that did to you." Videl said quietly. The mystery person behind them was recording the entire event on their phone.

Gohan looked down at Videl. Their eyes connected, and they both leant in to kiss each other. The mystery person decided to make their move now.

Gohan and Videl heard a familiar voice say the most random thing possible at the moment.

"Santa Clause." Ward said, and casually walked away, leaving the couple laughing uncontrollably, while raging endlessly. And Ward was still recording the video.

"GET BACK HERE WARD!" Gohan and Videl demanded in synchrony. Ward's work was almost done.

"Armadillos." Ward called out from inside the house. The couple raged on. Ward gave one last bit of randomness before deciding to hide.

"MOOSE!" Ward yelled, and flew out of sight.

**/Note de le Author/ So that was a fun chapter to write, what with all of Ward being blackmailed, kicking his sister's ass, and being such a random prick to Gohan and Videl. **

**So Jade knows about Ward not being human (though it was pretty damn obvious), and blackmailed him to go out with her. Sound familiar? I liked the Great Saiyaman Saga so much; I decided to mess with Ward in such a fashion. But unlike Angela, Jade isn't a one-dimensional excuse for human excrement. (OCxOC shipping is so much fun!)**

**THERE IS A REASON FUSH ISN'T AS MUCH MENTIONED: SHE IS LIKE VEGETA, ONE TRACK MIND FOR BATTLE AND BESTING. I.E. She would be a boring read.**

**Please leave a review so I can get on with my life!**

_**Exeunt**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jade woke up and put on her glasses on, and looked at the time.

'_6 o'clock?'_ She asked herself. She got dressed and exited her room. She entered the living room only to see her roommate passed out on the couch, drunk as always. Jade shook her head in disgust and left the crumby apartment. She couldn't bother herself with the alcoholic woman she lived with at the moment; she had to get to martial arts class to get to. She heard they were getting an actual master to replace the creepy cougar that taught the class before, and was actually excited to go for once.

Jade grabbed the capsule that carried her bike, and started biking towards the dojo. She passed by the usual people that greeted her with either an insult or a polite greeting, depending on who they were. When she arrived, Jade noticed an extreme amount of 'Titans' baseball fans surrounding the area of the dojo. She rolled her eyes, put her bike back in the capsule, and walked in when she finally realized why the 'Titans' fans were outside; Yamcha was inside.

After Jade got changed into her gi with a brown belt, did she realize Yamcha was actually going to be the Sensei.

"Alright class, I'm going to be your new Sensei." Yamcha said, causing a few jocks and fan-girls to cheer. Jade rolled her eyes.

"What can a baseball player like you possibly know about martial arts?" Jade asked. She wasn't buying Yamcha being a martial arts master.

Yamcha laughed lightly. "Pay attention to class and you'll find out." He said, and got up from his cross-legged position on the floor, and walked over to the wooden weapons the class trained with. "You won't need these in this class." Yamcha said, and turned to the class, all of the students' jaws dropped.

One of the students raised his hand, and Yamcha signaled for him to talk. "We always use those! We need them!" Murmurs of agreement were heard in the dojo. Yamcha smirked.

"If the strongest student can beat me with any combination of weapons they like, they will be used. If I win, however, they go." Yamcha challenged. Jade was already sick of his cocky attitude. She strained slightly to sense his Ki, and it was a miserable average.

The class all looked to Jade, and she stepped forward and grabbed a katana made of wood. She stepped toward Yamcha, and noticed a huge increase of power. She was still confident in her abilities though, and charged Yamcha.

Yamcha dodged the wooden blade with incredible speed, causing Jade to flinch at the massive increase of Ki. Jade tried slashing again, but Yamcha dodged faster than humanly possible. The only person that she knew that could beat him was Ward, but the contest wasn't even fair; Jade was miserably out-classed by Yamcha, who was grossly out-ranked by Ward.

"Sloppy movements, slow reaction time, and weak strikes." Yamcha said casually. He side-stepped a stab. Jade did something Yamcha didn't even think of; she fired a Ki-blast. The ball of energy hit him directly in the face, but that didn't faze the new Sensei. "Using Ki, are we? Fine, let me show you KI." Yamcha said as he entered a wide stance. He tucked his hands to his waist and started to spout what seemed like gibberish to the class.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Yamcha yelled, and hit Jade square in the chest with an incredibly weakened Kamehameha wave. Jade was knocked into a wall, and she fell to the ground in a heap of hurt.

Jade groaned and got up from her spot on the floor. She faced a horrid realization; Yamcha weakened his attack grossly. She thought it as insulting.

"What was that, and how did you do it?" Jade demanded. Yamcha grinned, and called the class over to him. He sat down, and the rest of the class followed suit.

"That thing I just did is called the 'Kamehameha Wave', and it is used by generating Ki, something my opponent demonstrated." Yamcha gestured to Jade before continuing. "That's exactly what I'll be teaching you to do. Most of the class will be spent to harness this energy." Yamcha went on explaining Ki and its uses. When he claimed he could fly, the entirety of the class started calling him out.

"I CALL BULL!" One of the jocks yelled out. The class agreed with him.

Yamcha sighed and started floating while cross-legged.

Needless to say; the class was impressed.

()

Ward woke up from his bed at seven o'clock, got dressed in basic jeans and a black shirt, and headed to the kitchen for food. He noticed Goku, Gohan, and Goten were outside, but not training for once. In fact, they were also dressed in civilian clothes.

Chi-Chi tried to sneak up on Ward, but Ward sensed her and turned around, giving her a shock.

"No matter how many times you try, you can't sneak up on me." Ward said, and grabbed some leftover food from breakfast.

After he was done eating, he stepped outside and prepared to fly off, but was stopped by the three other Saiyans.

"Ward, wait up!" Goku yelled, halting Ward's flight. Ward floated back down to the ground.

"What's up?" Ward asked.

Gohan decided patience was not his main virtue, and blurted out what Goku was gently going to hint towards. "Ward, I know you were blackmailed into a date, and we want to meet her." Gohan said, and gestured to his civilian clothing. Ward was going to ask how he knew, but thought better of it.

"So are we going?" Goten asked impatiently. Unbeknownst to Ward, Goten was promised ice-cream if we went. And Goten always wanted ice-cream.

Ward sighed, and started flying, followed by the three Saiyans.

()

Jade exited the change room with gi in a capsule. By the end of that day alone, Yamcha managed to teach most of the class a basic Ki-Blast, and a few were able to fire it. She was unquestionably shocked at the athlete's mastery of martial arts.

Jade went to a café for breakfast when she sensed four fairly large power levels, one of them belonging to Ward. Jade quickly finished her breakfast and ran towards where it was located. Jade's prediction proved to be correct when she saw that Ward was awkwardly standing in the middle of a sidewalk.

"Ward, get over here!" Jade called out, getting Ward's attention. Ward groaned, seeing as he flew to Satan City to get more clothes. Ward didn't even know how the Saiyans got him to introduce them to Jade.

Ward, followed by three others with crazier hair than anything Jade has ever seen, walked towards Jade with a nervous look.

"Hi, Jade." Ward said awkwardly. The three Saiyans were laughing quietly at Ward's nervousness.

Jade looked behind Ward to the three strangers curiously. "Ward, who are they?" Jade asked, causing Ward to relax to a question he could answer.

Ward turned his head briefly. "Those are the people I'm living with." Ward introduced the three Saiyans behind him quickly. The three Saiyans waved their hands.

"Hi, I'm Goku. These are my sons; Gohan and Goten." Goku said with the classic Son grin. Goten waved excitedly, knowing he'd get ice-cream.

Jade shrugged briefly, and then pulled Ward aside into an alley.

"Ward, you are coming with me." Jade ordered out of nowhere. Ward just took it passively.

"Sure, where are we going?" Ward asked as he shooed away the curious Saiyans who were looking from behind a wall.

Jade bit her lip for a moment. "I'm getting you into a normal dojo. I think the Sensei is calling it the 'Wolf Fist' or some nonsense." Jade said.

Ward laughed lightly. "'Wolf Fist'? Sounds like you're being taught by Yamcha." Ward said, remembering a brief encounter with the athlete about a week ago. Yamcha's power level destroyed most other human's, but it was still disappointing. Ward cracked his neck and grinned. "What do want me to do?"

Jade looked at Ward curiously. "How do you know him?" Jade asked.

"He's an old friend of Goku's." Ward explained. "So what do you want me to do to him?"

Jade smiled maliciously. "I want you to teach him a lesson. He hit me with some blue Ki attack." Jade explained, and got Ward to instantly search for his Ki.

()

Ward entered the dojo, followed by Jade. Yamcha was sitting down teaching a class of juniors.

"YAMCHA!" Ward yelled, and got the baseball star's attention.

Yamcha looked confused, and didn't recognize Ward at all. "What can I do for you?" Yamcha asked.

Ward grinned. "I'm here to challenge you."

**/Note de le Author/ I made Yamcha somewhat important! Don't kill me.**

**REVIEW KAMI DAMMIT!**

_**Exeunt**_


	8. Chapter 8

Yamcha looked at his challenger with a slightly shocked expression, and grinned lightly.

Yamcha looked to the class of ten year-olds; all of them stared at him expectedly. "Class, it seems I have a challenger. Who wants me to accept the fight?" Yamcha asked, and the room of children erupted in cheer. Yamcha looked to his opponent and pointed out his attire. "Change into a gi before we start."

Ward nodded and pressed a watch, similar to Gohan's Saiyaman watch, and was immediately dressed in his black gi. "Now that I've changed, let's fight." Ward said, and stepped into a ring. Yamcha stood at the other side, and adopted his normal fighting stance. Ward cracked his neck and entered the same 'Wolf Fist' stance. Yamcha smirked.

"I see you know my style. No matter, I'm its master!" Yamcha mocked, and charged Ward.

Ward went into an upright stance that allowed for immense speed. Ward ducked limbo-style to dodge a punch, and that caused Yamcha to force his elbow down into Ward's firm abs. Yamcha thought he landed an excellent attack when Ward fell to his back, but Ward rolled to his shoulders and pushed his body up feet first into Yamcha's torso. Yamcha got up from the ground, and noticed Ward standing at his feet. Yamcha tried the attack Ward landed on him not moments ago, but Ward managed to grab his feet and fling the baseball star to the edge of the ring.

"You have a choice Yamcha; either forfeit or we decide this with a Kamehameha wave duel." Ward challenged, causing Yamcha to smirk.

"You have guts. You'll have to tell me how you learned it afterwards." Yamcha said, and prepared the attack.

Ward let his power level rise dramatically and tucked his hands to his waist.

The two battlers stared at each other before charging the attack. Jade watched in amazement as blue appeared in the space between the hands of both fighters.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Both fighters shouted. The signature blue attack created by Master Roshi left the wielders in a great blue beam of might. The two powers collided in a greeting of a bright blue flash which resulted in Ward increasing his power level enough so that Yamcha was easily knocked out of the ring.

Ward walked over to the fallen fighter and helped him up. "I learned it from Goku." Ward said, and left with an eager Jade.

()

Jade dragged Ward to various places, some were entertaining and others showed no reason for their existences. Ward didn't have a say on what they were doing, because frankly, he had no bloody clue what Jade was doing. Mostly she made him carry bags around. Ward was up to fifteen bags before Jade stopped. Ward didn't say a word during the entire expedition.

"Jade, before you make me carry another bag, what are we even doing?" Ward asked, his Erufu half making him completely oblivious, causing his Saiyan half to scream in sheer frustration. Jade looked at him with a look that said her next sentence.

"What do you think?" Jade asked in a flirtatious manner that caused Ward to freeze up for a second.

"Look, I have barely any idea what human relations are like, therefore, I haven't a clue why I'm carrying fifteen bags at a time." Ward explained his confusion, causing Jade laugh lightly.

"We're on a date, isn't it obvious?" Jade asked and stepped closer, slowly. Ward looked nervous, and for good reason.

Ward stepped back slowly, all the while quietly saying "No no no no no no no no no…" Ward was, as usual, fearing being raped. Jade smiled at his nervousness. Being in a mall, Ward eventually hit a bench and sat down due to his surprise. Jade stood in front of him with a hungry look on her face.

Jade loved it when her boyfriends were nervous; she thought it was hilariously cute. She grabbed hold of Ward's shirt and pulled him close. Their eyes met briefly before Jade started kissing Ward. Ward was reluctant to move any part of his body, but his Saiyan half craved this. His Saiyan half gained control over his Erufu instincts. Ward kissed her back, pleasantly surprising Jade.

"Get a room!" A teenager's comment brought the two back to reality. Ward's eyes shot open and stared straight past Jade's glasses and into her eyes as they pulled away from each other. Ward smiled sheepishly, and Jade returned the smile with… The fifteen bags for him to carry.

Ward sighed. "But why must I carry these bags?" Ward asked. Jade laughed and walked away and signaled for the poor Erufu to follow.

()

Jade was finally done shopping with Ward, much to Ward's joy. But Jade had different plans, being a girl who couldn't take relationships slowly. Jade let Ward put the bags containing various things into a capsule before dragging him to yet another place.

Jade stopped at a park bench and sat down. Ward, being Ward, hadn't a clue what was happening yet again, and sat down.

"Ward, I know you're not human, so tell me a bit about your race." Jade ordered curiously.

Ward scratched his neck for a moment. "That's the thing; I'm a hybrid between two races." Ward said nervously. This caused Jade's curiosity to flare.

"Then tell me about both of them." Jade said, still curious about how two different alien races could actually have hybrids.

Ward thought for a moment, and decided to tell about his Saiyan half. "Well, have of me is called 'Saiyans'. The Saiyans were an alien race, but there are only two full-blooded Saiyans left, and five hybrids including me and my sister." Ward paused to give Jade a 'Don't Ask' look. "The Saiyans are capable of a transformation called Super Saiyan, and so far there are three proven transformations, and I can enter the first. As a Saiyan, I was born with a tail, AKA the damn belt you wouldn't stop touching." Ward said, and flicked his tail from his waist and let it flick in the air.

Jade's eyes widened when she saw the tail actually move. "And what about your other half?" She asked, still fascinated with the furry appendage.

Ward let his tail wrap around his waist. "My other half is called Erufu, and the Erufu race is literally extinct with the exception of me and my sister. In Erufu culture, the females grossly out power the males with a ratio of ten-thousand to one, and that caused the Erufu society to be run by females, similar to what the 'Amazon' culture was like. Male Erufus had no choice in mates because it was common practice for the females to literally rape the males." Ward paused when he felt his tail being stroked. Jade was petting the furry tail. "Stop that…" Ward purred. Jade let go with a giggle. "Where was I? Oh yeah, rape. Well, my Erufu half will pretty much paralyze me whenever someone flirts with me, as you saw earlier. Much like Saiyans, Erufus can enter a transformed state called 'Mystic Erufu'. From Super Saiyan, I can enter this state to become one of the strongest beings in the galaxy." Ward explained, and Jade was soaking in the information.

Jade looked at Ward expectantly. "Is there any more?" Jade asked. Ward nodded, remembering something his mother told him years ago.

"Yes, it has to do with the self-defence of the male Erufus. When the Females started raping, the males, using genetic technology, made it so all male Erufus are able to cause a vacuum of Ki, causing the females to lose stamina. I, being a hybrid, have some sort of control over it unlike the full-blooded Erufus did. If I enter the vacuum state, I either absorb all the Ki I can, or it gets cut off if a Ki-Blast." Ward said, causing Jade to give a questioning look.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jade asked, hoping Ward was going where she hoped he was.

Ward's eyes rolled. "It isn't often in Erufu culture for a male to have a choice in a mate." Ward said, and flew home, leaving Jade in awe of what she just heard.

**/Note de le Author/ FLUFFYNESS! I SUCK AT IT! Sue me.**

**So Jade now knows exactly what Ward is. Will she be like a female Erufu? Likely not, but it wouldn't be impossible. And plus, Jade's into Elf cosplay and kinky things of the sort. **

**Ward explained the Erufus in good detail, something I've been waiting to do.  
REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

_**Exeunt**_


	9. Chapter 9

Fush was mercilessly slaughtering everyone on Earth in the most awful ways, consisting of fire and Ki-blasts. Ward saw Fush floating above Orange high where Jade was, beside an odd looking cat humanoid. Fush unleashed a massive 'Gamma Gun' at the school of innocents, ripping everything and everyone apart and received a nod from the odd purple being. Jade's charred skull rolled towards Ward, and stopped by his feet, and her glasses where broken underneath Fush's foot. "This is what Dad raised us for." Fush said, and hurled a green Ki-Blast towards Ward. That was the last thing Ward saw before the torturous world of nightmares left him as he woke up, breathing heavily.

Although Ward's dreams have never been precognitive in the past, the ungodly nightmare haunted him throughout an unusually passive breakfast. By the time breakfast was done, he forgot about the entire thing, and started to wonder where Goku was.

Ward was ready to take off with Gohan, but Gohan noticed Ward looked troubled.

"Ward, what's the matter?" Gohan asked, but Ward shrugged. Gohan decided to push further. "Ward, you looked disturbed during breakfast. Tell me what's wrong." Gohan said after catching up to Ward who flew after the question.

Ward's brow furrowed, albeit Gohan couldn't see. "Probably just some dream I had." Ward answered, and flew farther ahead of Gohan to evade any more questions.

Ward quickly made his way to the school before the bell, and entered the math class that currently held less than a dozen students, one of them being Jade and another being a boy she was talking to. Ward made his way to his seat beside Jade and started to play on his phone.

The boy that Jade was talking to started to sound violent, and threatened to do something to Jade. Ward didn't catch the specifics, but glared at the tanned and buff jerk.

Buff-Jerk McTanned continued speaking with such a self-entitled tone that made Ward want to beat the living crap out of him.

"Jade, I know you want me, just admit it." The jerk said. Jade shook her head when Ward got up and made his way to the guy harassing Jade.

"Hey, learn your place you scum." Ward demanded. Ward, being a good half- foot shorter than the tall jerk, looked up at his smug face.

"Look at that, stupid Elf kid trying to tell me what to do." He looked down at Ward with a smirk. "And the name's Paul. You better learn it kid." Paul said, and turned back to Jade, but Ward's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Ward's eyes lit up with some rage. "Well then, Paul, now that we have introductions out of the way, leave Jade alone." Ward threatened, and Paul replied with laughter.

"What's a runt like you going to do?" Paul asked between laughs. Jade rolled her eyes; being hot has disadvantages.

Ward glared intently at Paul. He could already feel his Saiyan instincts kicking in. "Why don't you fight me? I win, you leave Jade alone. You win, I leave you alone." Ward challenged. Paul looked at him with humor, and threw the Erufu down the stairs and towards the front of the class, and when few students saw this, gasped, but Jade knew what the outcome was going to be.

Ward landed gracefully on his feet before he hit the official ground, and without any marks. The Erufu smiled and turned to Paul, who made it to the other side of the room without seeing Ward's acrobatics.

"First one unconscious loses." Paul stated, and ran towards Ward. Paul punched Ward numerous times, but Ward didn't even feel any pain, and stood still. To mock Paul, he pulled out his phone and started playing games while blocking Paul's punches with his foot.

Paul was obviously losing energy, but kept up his onslaught of punches. His fighting style was crude and sloppy, almost street fighting. Ward was getting bored and pushed Paul over with his foot, and returned to his seat where Jade smiling.

"I don't think anyone's ever stood up to Paul before." Jade said, and stroked Ward's tail. Jade leaned closer to Ward. "Just relax your tail, no one got past your ears anyways." Jade whispered slightly seductively. Ward reluctantly let his tail flick in the air. He immediately fell face first into the desk as a result of Jade petting the tail. The 'Thump' sound Ward's face caused, in addition to his purring, resulted in all the students, and Mr. Hare, who just walked in, to look at the furry appendage before noticing Paul on the ground.

"Mr. Johnson, get to homeroom immediately, or I'll buzz the office." Mr. Hare said, and faced Ward. "Ward, there is something resembling your belt being held by Jade." Hare said curiously. "Mind telling the class what it is?" Hare asked, and received purring as Jade continued to stroke the tail. "Jade, let go of the poor man's belt so he can tell us what it really is."

Jade let go and rolled her eyes. Ward, who shot back up, and yelled the first this that came to mind.

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY?" Ward asked as he jumped from his relaxed position. His tail brought itself down violently on his desk and he cringed lightly. "What did you ask me?" Ward asked with all his remaining dignity. Hare supressed a laugh.

"What is that fuzzy thing behind you?" Hare asked. Ward looked behind himself and realized that his tail was flicking around absent-mindedly.

Ward, being Ward, told him straight up what it was. "This, sir," Ward gestured to his tail, "is my tail." Ward said, and most of the class yelled insults at him. Hare stared at the appendage.

"Well, that happened." Hare said in awe, and turned to write on the board awkwardly. The rest of the class was muttering, and the people near Ward yelled the occasional insult. Ward rolled his eyes and started writing down his work with his tail, and played on his phone with his hands.

()

By fourth period, most of the students knew of Ward's tail, and Ward didn't even try to hide it.

Ward was balancing on his tail in Gym class when Mr. Edwards walked in. He, of course, knew about Ward's tail, but wasn't prepared to see Ward's skill with the unnatural appendage.

"Alright class, this is our first day of actually doing things, so each of you give me five laps around the gym and twenty sit-ups." Mr. Edwards said, and after only Jade, Ward, and five others started running, he yelled. "RIGHT NOW!" This was followed by a loud whistle-blast.

When the class was done the laps and sit-ups, Mr. Edwards ordered them to spread around the gym and find a partner around his or her height, weight, and muscle mass and same gender. Ward paired up with one of the strongest kids, who went by the name of Ryan. Ryan was about six foot four, had short black hair, and ebony skin. He was one of the only people that dared go near Ward, and the strongest among them. He had about five inches on Ward, but neither of them really cared.

Mr. Edwards examined the pairings, swapped some people around, and stepped back to the front of the gym. "Now that you all have partners, I'm going to teach you some martial arts." Mr. Edwards said, and the class exploded with excitement. Ward wrapped his tail around his waist and cracked his fingers in preparation.

"Take a spot in the gym and do basic warm-ups while I observe your talents." Edwards said, and started walking around the gym.

Ward drastically lowered his Ki and entered a meditative stance. Ryan entered a basic horse-stance and prepared for Ward's punches and kicks. When they didn't come, Ryan was confused and actually looked at Ward. "Hey, Ward, are you going to do anything, or just balance on your tail?" Ryan asked, and Ward laughed in response.

Ward opened his eyes and looked at Ryan. "I am doing something; it's called 'Meditating'. I'm keeping my strength low enough so that I don't stand out." Ward said, and started to supress his Ki even further. Ryan didn't take a word of it in.

"I don't get it. I mean, I know you're pretty strong, but what's this about keeping your strength low?" Ryan asked, and Ward shook his head as he stood on his feet.

Ward let his Ki increase to his casual level. "I'll show you what I mean." Ward said, and then made a 'Come at me' gesture.

Ryan, being over confident, charged Ward only to punch air. Ward disappeared for a split second and reappeared to Ryan's side. Ward placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder, and pushed him to the ground. Ryan got up and tried a low-kick, but Ward merely jumped over the leg, but an odd feeling racked his mind so badly, he fell onto the ground.

Ryan helped Ward up, but Ward wouldn't stay standing.

"Ward, what's wrong?" Ryan asked as Ward fell for the second time. Ward stared straight in front of himself with wide eyes.

Ward turned to Ryan. "Where is that ungodly power coming from?" Ward asked silently. Before Ryan could respond, Ward snapped his head towards the door leading outside, and ran full speed through it.

Edwards saw Ward's black gi flash past him and literally blast the gym doors off their hinges. More and more strange things were happening to Satan City, and Edwards was sick of it.

Jade sensed Ward's immense Ki leave the building, and followed it immediately, ignoring Edwards' complaints.

()

Bulma was sitting on her birthday-chair while people were bringing her gifts. A mountain of colourful boxes surrounded her as she watched people enjoy themselves. She only wished Ward, Gohan, and Goku came, but they were busy either with school, or in Goku's case, on King Kai's planet. But, she couldn't really complain because she was enjoying the nice weather that accompanied her birthday.

Vegeta, on the other hand, came out of the gravity room with a confused expression, but it left the moment he felt the massive Ki of Ward approaching.

"VEGETA, DO YOU FEEL THAT?" Ward yelled, and Vegeta continued his confused expression.

"I don't feel a thing, Ward." Vegeta said. "And you better get back to your human school."

Ward frantically shook his head. "Where is my sister?" Ward asked quickly. Vegeta gestured to Bulma's party, and Ward sped over to his sister quickly.

Fush, as usual, was wearing her white gi that contrasted with Ward's black gi.

"Ward, do you feel him?" Fush asked excitedly, and Ward nodded.

"Yes, and this is bad, _very bad_. You can't be disrespectful to him, no matter-!" Ward tried speaking, but Fush cut him off.

"I know exactly how to act, Ward." Fush replied, and finished her sentence the moment a purple-coloured cat humanoid wearing what appeared to be Egyptian clothes accompanied by a blue being with a staff and white hair.

The purple cat walked towards Fush and Ward. "Do either of you Saiyans know of the 'Super Saiyan God'?" The cat asked the petrified Ward and calm Fush.

Fush bowed down, knowing exactly who was in front of her. "I am afraid not, Lord Bills. My brother may know something, however." Fush said respectively. "Although, I do know of the 'Erufu Devil' if that is something you are looking for." Fush said, causing Bills and the blue being to whisper to each other.

Bills looked over Fush and saw Ward cowering with Vegeta. "Saiyans, come over here, I have a question for you two." Bills said, and the two cowering Saiyans came forward slowly.

"Ye-yes, Lord Bills?" Ward asked. As Mystical Erufus, Fush and Ward could both sense deity-class energy.

Bills grinned at their fear. "Do either of you know of the Super Saiyan God?" Bills asked, and Vegeta shrank back and towards his wife while Ward dropped out of his fear.

"Yes, actually. When Goku and I fuse, the fused being literally calls himself 'God'." Ward said, and the blue being poked Bills' shoulder.

"What is it Whis?" Bills asked. The blue being known as Whis pointed at a food stand.

"I suggest we try the local cuisine while we wait for the Saiyan Goku to arrive." Whis said, and was followed by Bills to a food stand.

Vegeta approached Ward when Bills was gone. "I think Goku is on his way back from King Kai's." Vegeta said gruffly. He knew he didn't stand a chance against a _God_ of all things, and sadly recognized Goku being the only one capable of stopping Lord Bills. "You two better fuse if you want the Earth to survive." Vegeta advised, and went to embarrass himself for Bills' amusement.

Ward 's mind darted, and he remembered his dream. He turned his head to Fush, who was behaving like a servant to Bills, possibly to gain his favour.

'_If that happens…'_ Ward thought as the image of Jade's charred skull ran through his mind again. _'No, I will NOT allow it, and especially not God.'_

**/Note de le Author/ I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I can't remember when the last chapter was, it feels like decades! And since Battle of Gods was my favourite DBZ movie to date, I'm tying it all into the eventual enemy, so enjoy my evilifacation of Fush (likely).**

**AND FOR THE LOVE OF DENNDE, KAMI, AND ALL THE KAIS, REVIEW!**

_**Exeunt**_


	10. Chapter 10

Goku blocked a powerful Kamehameha wave that he directed around King Kai's planet, and shook his head. "I need to be stronger!" Goku yelled in frustration, but felt something prodding his mind.

"_Goku, can you hear me?"_ Ward's voice sounded in Goku's mind.

"_Yeah, I can. What's going on, Ward?"_ Goku asked as he felt Ward getting more nervous.

Ward's nervousness and urgency was felt by King Kai as well. _"Goku, get back here so we can fuse into God; Lord Bills is getting pissed off!"_ Ward yelled.

Goku turned to King Kai. "Sorry King Kai, I have to save Earth again." Goku said, and teleported away, leaving the short blue Kai with a nearly destroyed planet.

()

Ward noticed Trunks walk out of the Briefs lab followed by a blue runt, a bipedal puppy, and a little girl. To say the least, Ward was curious.

"Hey, Trunks, who's that?" Goten asked as he and Ward walked closer. Trunks scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"That's my girlfriend." Trunks said in a prideful manner. Ward laughed to himself.

"Sure she is, Trunks." Ward teased the small Saiyan. He was going to tease him further, but Goku arrived at Bulma's party. "I gotta go, see you two later." Ward said, hoping there would _be_ a later. He ran up to Goku, who was talking with Lord Bills, oddly enough.

"So this fusion between you and the Erufu boy, it calls itself God, correct?" Bills asked while Whis was examining floating objects projected from his staff.

Goku looked to Ward and gestured him over. "Yes. We could show you if you want, Lord Bills." Goku replied, and stood stock still in Super Saiyan 3 while Ward entered his Mystic-Saiyan state.

As the four Wards appeared around Goku, Bills watched with his cat-like curiosity while Whis furrowed his brows and looked at the fusion and looked at the fusion in confusion. When God emerged from the bright green light, gasping was heard around the party, and Whis stared.

"Is this good enough you cat?" God asked smugly after Bills failed to get pudding from Buu.

Bills turned around angrily. "You are _NOT_ a _God"_ Bills roared, and teleported in front of God. "You only name yourself-!" Bills raged, but Whis interrupted the God of Destruction.

"He shouldn't even exist." Whis stated plainly. Bills and God shrugged him off as if he were an annoying child.

"Bulma, get the Dragon Balls." Fush ordered, making pretty much everyone jump. Bulma nodded and went to get the Dragon Balls.

When Bulma arrived, God's sharp eye only saw six, and knew from Goku's memory that there were seven.

God looked to where a small blue child was standing, and with his Erufu capabilities, sensed the deity-class energy of a Dragon Ball.

"Blue child, hand over that Dragon Ball immediately." God ordered, scaring the small being. He started to run, but God teleported in front of him. "It won't work without the others, so you should give it to me." God stated menacingly. With a whimper, the child handed over the Dragon Ball, which God tossed to Bulma.

God stepped towards the seven Dragon Balls, knowing what he was going to say already. He knew Shenron could grant three wishes, and his first wish was a mere question.

"**Rise, Eternal Dragon, and grant my wish!"** God roared, causing the seven balls to glow powerfully. The head of a green dragon shot sky-wards, followed by a massive green body. No matter how matter how many times you watch Shenron be summoned, it never fails to amaze you. The green dragon coiled in the air and stared down to God.

"What are your wishes?" Shenron bellowed.

"I have three within your power, fair dragon." God said. "First, tell me how to become a Super Saiyan God for Lord Bills' amusement." God demanded, and Shenron looked over to Lord Bills.

"Lo-Lord Bills!" Shenron exclaimed. "A Super Saiyan God is a deity-class pure hearted Saiyan, made with the help of five other pure hearted Saiyans. The six Saiyans stand in a circle holding each other's hands, and transfer their energy to the strongest one of them." Shenron explained, and mentally ticked-off one wish. "What is your second wish?"

God had a twinge of fear, because he knew how the Erufu Devil is created, and the Super Saiyan God transformation can cause it to happen. "Shenron, grant the fusees of myself infinite time in transformations." God said, and felt his energy depleting.

"Your wish is granted." Shenron bellowed, and God felt the decrease of energy stop. Now he knew what his next wish was going to be, but Fush caught him off guard with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Shenron, restore my capabilities to become a Super Saiyan!" Fush demanded, and Shenron's eyes twitched for a second.

"Your wish is granted." Shenron stated, and disappeared into the Dragon Balls, which then scattered themselves across the globe.

God got off the ground after he heard what his half-sister wished for. From Ward's memories, Fush was obviously blood thirsty and violent. But now that he had infinite time in this transformation, he was confident he could deal with her.

"Now, God, I believe you have a God to become." Fush said smugly, and walked toward Lord Bills who observed with a curious eye.

God cracked his fingers and gestured for the Saiyans to come forward, then realized something. "Chi-Chi, where is Gohan right now?" God asked his fusee's wife who was still getting over the transformation.

"He would be at Satan College right now, room 467." Chi-Chi responded lightly.

God teleported away and back in less than a second with Gohan on his right shoulder. "Gohan, hold hands and transfer your power to me, or the planet gets destroyed." God ordered, to which Gohan didn't dare argue. Gohan held Vegeta and God's hand, and started transferring energy to his half-father.

God was becoming a permanent God, but he was about to have a devil to match. Fush silently nodded to Lord Bills, and jumped in the middle of the Saiyans, absorbing the smallest amount of godly power, but that's all she needed.

God's blue hair became red, his muscles decreased in size, his skin became a slightly darker green, and he glowed eerily. God has become the Super Saiyan God, and took notice of three other deity-class energies. He turned to Fush, who was in Mystic-Saiyan state, but had less muscle mass, red hair, and glowed in the same manner that God briefly did. He knew she took advantage of the Super Saiyan God transformation. But with a flash, Ward sensed only two other Gods.

With the simplest of attacks, Fush killed a God.

Fush killed Whis. "You're next, 'God'." Fush said after throwing Whis' body into a lake. But what's worse, God realized, is that Lord Bills was _grinning._

**/Note de le Author/ AND HERE'S THE ENEMY FOR THIS SAGA! Fush easily killed the being widely considered to be the most powerful. Now, I'll explain what the Erufu Devil is: It is when one is becoming a God/Deity, and an Erufu is able to steal some of the power. The Erufu then becomes the God's counterpart, with the same abilities, max power, etc. They also take on the form of the being, and since God is part Erufu, Fush's DNA didn't change, because both are Erufu-Saiyan hybrids. And now that Fush can go Super Saiyan and Mystic-Saiyan, she is even further powered up.**

**If you want to know why God wished for Goku and Ward to have infinite transformation time, is so that he could have enough time to stop Fush, and possibly for the two of them to be able to become Gods themselves. That's all for now, so…**

_**Exeunt**_


End file.
